Delfino Square
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: While a hugely popular course to race, the Delfino Square is also a nice, cool place to hang out and appreciate the nice autumn breeze while basking in the fine seaside cottages along the road. Though it's not suggested to be out walking on the road when races do occur, as chaos ensues all over!
1. Chapter 1

**Delfino Square  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This is one of my favorite Mario Kart levels in general. It's easy to appreciate the literal Super Mario Sunshine reference, but the autumn theme is a nice touch to it. The nice, decent length helps, too.

* * *

Delfino Square was an extremely popular pick for the many Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii tournaments. Whether it be eight racers or twelve racers, it was a generally good place to race, and the Piantas watching were generally friendly. Though there remained two mysteries to this jolly seaside village...

...Was it actually part of Isle Delfino? And what was with the huge forest of yellow orange trees behind the buildings?

Of course, most of the racers didn't bother to try and solve either mystery, as they were simply there to race and have a generally good time, for whenever it was too hot to go directly to Isle Delfino, they would come to Delfino Square to have a much cooler alternative. Even if it was during the middle of a race.

"Mamma mia!" Mario exclaimed as he rode in his red colored standard kart, being amongst a WiFi race as ten different users of Funky Kong on Flame Runners all went wheeling past him, heading on the main straight past the starting line. "I need-a to pick online-a rooms with less Funky Flamers... this is-a too much for me-a..."

Much to his dismay, the red capped plumber then got smashed to the right by a Funky Kong on a Phantom bike, who was using a Star power up. Groaning, Mario shook his head as he revved up the engine of his kart, trying his best to catch up as the Piantas on both sides continued cheering him on.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a nice, sunny day on Delfino Square, as one would expect. Dry Bowser was riding in the Piranha Prowler, racing against Funky Kong, who was using the Jetsetter. The two heavyweights were using vehicles that weren't really statistically good for racing on a course like the Delfino Square, but neither cared as they raced about, being the only two characters present as some Piantas cheered them on.

"Give it up, old man!" Funky laughed as he turned to Dry Bowser, ramming him into the wall. "This thing is pure speed! It will knock everything out of its way!"

"But what you forget is that you need acceleration and drifting to make good use of it," Dry Bowser stated as he pushed back, smirking. "And for the record, this car is heavier."

The two approached the stretch after crossing the stone bridge, with Funky pushing Dry Bowser on the wooden bridge as he took the lead, only to lose all speed as he didn't swerve enough, with Dry Bowser coming up and passing him.

* * *

Petey Piranha and Toadette were flying high in the sky, looking down at the huge forest of bright yellow colored, orange tinted trees that were behind the buildings and giant, yellow wall.

"You think anyone noticed anything about these trees?" Toadette asked Petey as she folded her arms together, her pink pigtails spinning about.

Petey shook his head as the two swooped around the forest, going through the trees as they were bigger than either characters expected.


	3. Chapter 3

Dry Bowser and Funky Kong continued bumping into each other in their heavy vehicles in Delfino Square, zipping over the draw bridge as it was flat, with Funky Kong getting ahead in his Jetsetter, only to stumble back due to its poor acceleration, with Dry Bowser taking advantage of the Piranha Prowler's superior acceleration. Drifting around the corner and being on the main stretch towards the finish line, Funky chucked a green Koopa shell at Dry Bowser, hitting him.

"Didn't expect that, did you?" Funky laughed as he drove right past the skeletal reptile.

Dry Bowser growled as he shook his head. "You haven't seen anything yet, you funky monkey." He then performed a stand still mini turbo, instantly getting speed as he chucked the fake Item Box he was holding for a while in front of Funky, watching it hit him. Funky screamed as he halted, with Dry Bowser speeding right past him.

* * *

R.O.B. sighed as he was trying to get his ROB-LGS out of one of the trees before the main stretch leading to the finish line. Toadette walked up to R.O.B., her hands behind her back.

"Having problems, Mr. Robotic Operating Buddy?" Toadette asked as she gleefully giggled.

R.O.B. sighed as he turned to Toadette, moving his robotic arms about. "Yes. My kart, it somehow got caught in the tree." He commented in a monotone, robotic voice, the completely gray colored robot being in a tough situation.

Toadette blinked as she tilted her head to the right. "Gosh, that's not right. Did an explosion send your kart up?"

"I do not know," R.O.B. replied as he sighed, shaking his robotic head as a spiny, winged blue shell went zipping around the course, looking for a target to hit.


	4. Chapter 4

"How about you give up?" Dry Bowser asked Funky Kong as they continued ramming into each other, damaging the buildings they were passing as their ramming was causing major dents.

Funky swerved his Jetsetter to the right, causing a major slam into Dry Bowser's Piranha Prowler around the corner as he took off, wagging his right index finger. "Sorry, D-B, maybe next time!"

Dry Bowser growled as he clenched his skeletal fists, sparking his Piranha Prowler with blue electricity as it was sparked up, with it trailing Funky as he then zapped Funky with the same electricity. Funky screamed as he was zapped, breaking through the stone bridge and landing in the water, escaping his sinking Jetsetter as he rose to the surface of the water, with Dry Bowser howling with echoing laughter.

Funky growled, swimming towards the wooden pier as he jumped out, shaking his head as he started jumping on the pier in anger, accidentally breaking through the bright orange wood and falling into the water again, much to his dismay.

* * *

"Man, am I hungry." Toad commented as he felt his stomach grumble, placing both of his hands on his belly as he shook his head, sighing. "I wish there was some fresh fruit, or something."

"**Fish!**" A yellow Pianta sailor called out, being at the end of the wooden pier. "We got fresh fish over here!"

"Fish!? Heck yes!" Toad exclaimed as he headed towards the wooden pier, only to trip and tumble into the water, with the Pianta sailor and the caught fish getting soaked as Toad resurfaced, shaking his head as he was completely soaked.

The Pianta sailor laughed as he pointed at Toad, with Toad murmuring in annoyance as he jumped out of the water and gladly took the fish, paying the Pianta sailor in yellow coins, of course.


	5. Chapter 5

The wooden pier on the other side of the Delfino Square was starting to creak as two Piantas noticed, looking at each other as they pondered what to do.

"We need a professional," One of the Piantas, colored yellow, stated as he had his burly hands on his hips.

The other Pianta, colored blue, nodded his head in agreement as he placed his right burly hand on his chin. "Yes, but who knows how to fix up wood?"

The two Piantas continued to murmur as they glanced back at the wooden pier, which started to shake as one of the planks broke apart, surprising the Piantas.

* * *

Yoshi murmured as he looked at the banners placed around the Delfino Square, shaking his head as Princess Daisy approached him, wearing her regular yellow dress.

"What are you looking at the banners for, Yo'ster?" Daisy asked as she had her hands on her hips, tilting her head to the right.

Yoshi turned to Daisy as he pointed at the sign in front of him. "These banners have '**Yoshi Kart**' printed on them. I'm surprised Nintendo was so willing to promote that fanfic."

Daisy blinked in astonishment as she had a shocked expression on her face. "There's a fanfic called '_Yoshi Kart_'?" She gawked, turning to Yoshi, who nodded in response as they kept looking at the banner.


	6. Chapter 6

The two Piantas, one yellow and another blue, continued to inspect the wooden pier as another plank fell into the water, catching them off guard again as Toadette wandered on the scene, wondering what was going on.

"What's going on?" Toadette innocently asked as she moved her hands about.

"There's something up with that wooden bridge," The yellow Pianta stated.

"Yeah. First there were splinters on it, now several of the planks are disappearing." The blue Pianta pinpointed as he pointed at the pier.

Several more planks disappeared, with the two Piantas being shocked once more as Toadette gasped in shock, her hands over her mouth.

* * *

Princess Rosalina and Waluigi were standing before the drawbridge on the side that lead to the main stretch, watching it rise.

"This is one impressive drawbridge. Would be a shame if something happened while it was going up." Waluigi commented as he folded his lanky arms, smirking together.

Rosalina was about to comment, when Waluigi picked her up, running up the rising drawbridge and tossing her down into the water as he laughed, running off as the drawbridge went back down again.


	7. Chapter 7

"We're gonna have to repair this entire wooden pier," The yellow Pianta pinpointed as the pier lost half of its planks by this point.

The blue Pianta folded his burly arms together. "There's no way a professional is going to preserve the old wood."

"Man, this situation seems wooded..." Toadette stated as she had her hands behind her back, shrugging in her defense as the Piantas looked at her oddly. "What?"

The remaining planks all fell into the water, leaving the Delfino Square with no wooden pier.

* * *

Underneath the sea water that surrounded the Delfino Square, Torpedo Teds were everywhere as they were shot from cannons that were inbedded within the underwater ground, causing problems for Wario and Donkey Kong, who were swimming in the water.

"Wah, I'm going to get these three treasure chests even if it kills me!" Wario exclaimed as he swam towards the three wooden, brown colored treasure chests that awaited him.

Donkey Kong carefully swum behind as he dodged the Torpedo Teds that were going right past him, glancing back at Wario. "Be careful! These torpedos don't any sense of-"

Wario got blasted by one of the Torpedo Teds, causing an explosion strong enough to send him blasting off again, right out of the water.

"Uwahh!" Wario exclaimed as he disappeared in the clear blue sky like a twinkle. "**D'oh I Missed!**"

"...direction." Donkey Kong finished off his sentence as he sighed, shaking his head as he opened his eyes, collecting the treasure chests for Wario's sake. "I wonder why I'm still good friends with that fat guy..."


	8. Chapter 8

Everything in Delfino Square was all right... except that thunder boomed from the eastern direction as dark, stormy clouds rolled in, with it pouring rain on the village as the races that were planned ended up being cancelled.

The Piantas all retreated back into their homes so that they wouldn't get wet, leaving only Dry Bowser and Dry Bones outside, neither of the two minding as they were both skeletons. They looked up at the stormy sky to see white lightning cracking as thunder boomed shortly afterwards, the two standing before the starting line.

"Well, it was bound to rain eventually," Dry Bowser commented as he rolled his right skeletal hand about, his left skeletal hand on his skeletal hip. "This place gets a bit too hot for its own good."

Dry Bones nodded in agreement as he moved his skeletal hands about. "Isn't it a bit strange that it rains less here than Isle Delfino?" He pinpointed, blinking.

Dry Bowser shrugged as he shook his head. "Well, that's not much of a surprise. This place is several miles north of that island." He commented as he and Dry Bones headed to the drawbridge.

* * *

With the rain pouring harshly, the individual green shelled Koopa Troopa and individual red robbed Shy Guy were having a hard time trying to get into people's houses, the Piantas rejecting them due to the two not being related in any way, shape, or form.

"Oh, this is great." Koopa groaned as he shook his head, his hands on his hips. "Even when we ask nicely, they still close the door on us."

"Look at it this way." Shy Guy stated as he tried to make Koopa feel better. "At least we have each other."

Suddenly, a lightning bolt electrocuted them, causing both of the two characters to fall on their backs as they were fried, paralyzed by the electricity running through their bodies.


	9. Chapter 9

Dry Bowser and Dry Bones looked at the wooden pier as they noticed that the planks were getting wetter by the minute, looking like they could come apart very easily. Dry Bones placed his right skeletal hand on his skeletal face.

"You know, boss, I wonder how those plank people feel," Dry Bones commented as he looked at the planks curiously.

Dry Bowser eyed Dry Bones suspiciously, placing his skeletal hands on his hips. "Plank people? You mean the Whittles?" He shook his head at Dry Bones. "They have a name, you know."

"I knew that." Dry Bones remarked as he nodded his head, his left hand on his chin. "I just wonder what they think about wood different from them. Would they get wood from the thought?"

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Dry Bowser pushed Dry Bones into the water below, baffled by the stupidity Dry Bones displayed.

* * *

"You know, this place sells decent fish," Mario told Luigi as they were walking through the shops in the middle of the racecourse.

Luigi rubbed his big nose as he nodded his head, murmuring. "Hmm... they must taste good if they are getting this kind of reception from you." He chuckled, wagging his right index finger at Mario. "After all, you are a picky eater."

"Oh come on, Luigi! Give me a break-a!" Mario shouted in defense as he pushed Luigi gently, shaking his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Dry Bowser and Dry Bones continued feeling the rain pouring heavily on them as they kept walking around the Delfino Square, with Dry Bones seeing all of the fruit stands set up.

"You know, I could go for some pineapples," Dry Bones commented as he rubbed his skeletal hands together.

Dry Bowser placed his right skeletal hand on his skeletal hip. "Why would you want to have a pineapple? You're a skeleton."

"Yeah, well even piles of bones like us could use some vitamin C!" Dry Bones responded as he shook his right skeletal hand at Dry Bowser. "Fruit prevents scurvy!" As he attempted to take one of the pineapples, lightning zapped him, causing him to fall on his back as he groaned, his skeletal left foot twitching.

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "You are one of a kind, Dry Bones." He then folded his skeletal arms together, shaking his head. "On second thought, no you're not."

* * *

As the drawbridge was rising again, King Boo was waiting for it to reach the top. Why? Because he was wanting to do tricks. Why did he want to do tricks? Because he was a ghost. Why was he a ghost? _Why am I asking all these questions?_

"Come on... come on!" King Boo shouted, being impatient.

Petey Piranha walked up towards the drawbridge, turning to King Boo, then glancing back at the drawbridge. When the drawbridge reached the top, King Boo summoned a grayish pipe framed heavy kart, zipping to the top and performing a trick in the air as he landed on the other side, laughing as he then jumped out of the kart, with the kart crashing into the building that was ahead of it.

"Yeah! Totally nailed it!" King Boo laughed as he punched out his ghostly, stubby white arms, with Petey rubbing the back of his head with his giant right leaf, genuinely confused.


	11. Chapter 11

Delfino Square was strangely not full of Piantas, as both Mummipokey and Cheepskipper noticed while they were present at the "Man, is it just me, or do these folks not really want to notice us?" Cheepskipper asked Mummipokey.

Mummipokey murmured as he bobbed back and forth. "Well, to be fair, we are, or rather were, bosses, and we might be seen as a threat to them."

"But we're not even doing anything!" Cheepskipper rebutted as he bounced, causing the entire racecourse to shake as the two bosses looked at each other.

* * *

"Hmm..." Dry Bowser stated as he was looking at the tall yellow orange trees behind the various buildings, his skeletal hands on his skeletal hips as he looked up. "Did you find anything, Dry Bones?"

"Nope, not really!" Dry Bones commented as he poked his skeletal head out of one of the trees. "Why are we looking through these trees again?"

"Because we're collecting all the acorns in them." Dry Bowser commented as he moves his skeletal hands about. "After all, they tend so sell well in southern regions where they can't be found."

"Good point." Dry Bones remarked as his skeletal head fell off his body, with Dry Bowser groaning as he slapped his forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey... anyone here?" Cheepskipper asked as he bounced about.

Mummipokey sighed as he shook his head, the two going around the village. "Forget about it, Cheeps. No one is going to come out for us."

"Well, you never know." Cheepskipper stated as a couple of random wifi players using R.O.B. zipped past by him. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"They can't even see us here." Mummipokey commented as he moved towards Cheepskipper. "To them, we're invisible."

Cheepskipper sighed in annoyance as he and Mummipokey continued heading around the town.

* * *

The drawbridge was having difficulties coming up as Mario and Toadette looked at it.

"Looks like the-a drawbridge is having-a trouble again," Mario commented as he placed his hands on his hips.

Toadette held her hands up to her mouth as she gasped. "Oh gosh, what do we do?"

"The one-a thing a pesky plumber like me can-a do!" Mario stated as he pulled out a loaf of bread, turning to Toadette, "_Toast_ it with **toast!**"

Toadette stared blankly at Mario as the red capped Italian Plumber ran across the drawbridge with the loaf of bred, only to suddenly be blasted into the air by an explosion. Mario yelled out the Goofy Holler as Toadette watched in awe, watching Mario soar into the huge forest of yellow tinted orange trees.

"Wow! Dinner and a show!" Toadette commented as she clapped, being oblivious to what just happened.


	13. Chapter 13

"You know, Petey," Dry Bowser stated as he and Petey Piranha were on top of the yellow wall, overlooking the river by the bridge. "Things tend not to change here."

Petey turned his head to Dry Bowser, mumbling as he moved his leaves about.

"Of course I'm talking about the trees." Dry Bowser commented as he rolled his right skeletal hand. "That and the fact that the Piantas here don't really do anything. They just bounce about and dance."

Dry Bowser and Petey then looked forward to see several Dry Bones and R.O.B. users driving by, using their secondary exclusive karts as they were on the second lap.

"At least the racing action is always exciting." Dry Bowser chuckled, with Petey mumbling in agreement.

* * *

"Hey Junior, you know what this place needs?" Diddy Kong suggested as he moved his hands about, standing before the giant Pianta statue.

"What, Diddy?" Bowser Jr. asked, his arms folded as he was next to Diddy Kong.

"It needs more bananas. That's what it needs!" Diddy exclaimed as he pointed at the clear blue sky.

Bowser Jr. slapped Diddy across the back of the head. "Idiot! Not everything needs to have bananas involved!" He rolled his eyes as he tossed his arms in the air, heading towards the starting line. "Honestly, I question myself on why I still hang out with you..."

Diddy groaned as he glared at Bowser Jr., feeling like he had obtained a headache as he continued looking at the Pianta statue, being in the mood for food.


	14. Chapter 14

Delfino Square was having racing activity once more as there were plenty of Dry Bones racing in their Dry Bomber karts, with one lone R.O.B. riding in the Rambi Rider kart.

"All these skeletal turtles are annoying me," The gray colored Robotic Operating Buddy stated in a robotic, monotone voice as he followed three of the Dry Bones through the long corridor, snaking to gain an advantage on them.

As the ROB sped across the bridge with the three Dry Bones he was following now behind him, the ROB grabbed a star, using it to charge through the four Dry Bones in front of him. The ROB chuckled as he was now in the lead, jumping across the drawbridge, which lifted up, now able to win the race.

"Now this is more like it," The ROB stated as he turned around towards the final stretch leading to the finish line, crossing and spinning around as he performed his victory dance, moving his mechanical arms about as his kart somehow continued to drive without him driving it, being sentient apparently.

* * *

Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha were going through the forest of bright yellow and orange colored trees, hearing the racing action going on in the background as they were collecting the yellow leaves.

"These leaves will look great when hung up," Dry Bowser commented as he turned to Petey. "Are you getting as much as you can?"

Petey chuckled as he waved his right leaf at Dry Bowser, using his mouth like a vacuum as he ended up sucking in all the leaves. Dry Bowser nodded his head in awe as Petey gulped, letting out a hearty laugh, patting his stomach with both of his leaves.

"You always know how to surprise me," Dry Bowser stated as he chuckled, folding his skeletal arms together as he nodded his head.


	15. Chapter 15

Delfino Square was being soaked with a shower of non stop rain as it was well into the evening, although with the constant rain it looked like night. R.O.B. and Dry Bowser looked on as they were sitting on the red rooftop of the building closest to the arch on the left, having a good view of the course before them.

"This rain should be good for all the trees in the back of this race course," R.O.B. commented in a robotic, monotone voice as he moved his mechanical arms about. "This place doesn't seem to be much moisture despite being surrounded by sea."

"Indeed. The Piantas living here should be lucky that they live in the middle of the ocean." Dry Bowser insisted as he rubbed his chin with his right skeletal hand. "Granted, I can't seem to tell if it's right near Isle Delfino, or more likely several miles north of it."

"Well, they obviously have some connections to it via ship," R.O.B. replied as he blinked. "I mean, there is a dock on the race course. There has to be some way of getting the materials they can't form on the island."

"That is true." Dry Bowser remarked as he folded his skeletal arms together, looking at the village. "I just hope that these Delfino folk put the material they get from other places to good use."


End file.
